


We Have it All

by AliNear



Series: Having it All [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Benni Katz is a thing now, Dave and Klaus have kids, Klaus and Vanya are BFFS, Klaus named one after Ben, M/M, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Someone takes Klaus seriously, i just want them happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNear/pseuds/AliNear
Summary: Klaus meets Dave when he was 20. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to end up where he did nine years later.I bet no one thought that you and Vanya would be the most put together out of all the Hargreeves siblings.





	We Have it All

The children were in bed. Klaus had done his rounds in tucking them in and kissing foreheads and cheeks. Leaving fairy lights and nightlights on, doors cracked, and each bed stand had a glass of water.

He was standing in between the living room and kitchen, the open concept always leaving him stumbling for what this awkward space should be called, most of the time he called it the ‘not wall’ space, especially right after they had knocked it down five years ago.

He had a glass of grape juice in a wine glass. Nine years sober but still liking the look of the larger than average wine glass his in-laws had jokingly gave him. he stood behind the large L shaped couch, waiting for the news to report the weather, but mostly listening to the sound of his husband going to each bedroom to give his own goodnight kisses and tuck in.

So, it wasn’t until the name Hargreeves was said the second time that he really focused on the TV. His fingers slackened with shock, but he tightened them after a second just catching the wine glass.

“The girls want to wear the iron man dresses you made them to school tomorrow, got them all laid out and ready to go.” Dave said, walking into the room with a smile, shaking his head in fondness before he caught sight of Klaus.

“What’s wrong?”

Without a word he pointed towards the TV, where the picture of his father sat on the screen.

“Oh, honey.” Dave said softly, moving to stand behind Klaus and pull him closer.

For a long moment they both just watch the news before Klaus couldn’t help but blurt out.

“I- I kinda thought he was immortal?” He admitted, “I never really thought he’d die.”

Dave’s arms tightened around him, “What do you want to do?”

For a moment Klaus stays silent before his gaze drifts, sitting on the kitchen table just as shock as him was Ben who met his troubled gaze with his own.

“it would be nice to see the others, Vanya and…. Mom and Pogo to?” Ben offered.

“Ben thinks I should go; I could see mom and Vanya.” Klaus told Dave.

“We haven’t seen Vanya since last Christmas, when we flew her out here.” He offered.

Klaus hummed, before he drifted to stare down the hallway where the children slept.

“We can get my parents to watch them for a week, you know I won’t let you face this alone.”

Smiling at those words, Klaus walked back to wrap his arms around Dave, pressing their foreheads together as he peppered him with kisses.

“Oh shit!” Ben exclaimed after a moment, “Do you think Vanya knows?”

“Aw shit!” Jumping back from Dave, Klaus dove towards his phone, “With the time difference… it should be like what 8 there? She should just be getting out of practice.”

Right as he clicked Vanya’s number his phone rang shrilly. Before he could say a greeting or anything, Vanya’s breathless voice said over the phone “Did you hear?”

“Yeah, just now, it came on the news.” Klaus told her quietly, “I was about to call you.”

For a moment both siblings are quiet on the line. Dave patted Klaus’ arm before making his way towards the room that had been dubbed the office, planes to check out flights and times already on his mind.

“Are you- are you going to go to the funeral?”

“Ben, Dave, and I are going, were gonna drop the kids off at his parents.”

“Okay…okay, send me the details and I’ll meet you there?”

Laughing at his sister’s words Klaus couldn’t help but tease, “Don’t want to face them alone?”

“Klaus, Klaus one brother has anger issues and throws stuff, another thinks he’s the leader of the family and we all have to listen to them… this isn’t counting Allison. Did you hear about-?”

“Claire? Yeah, I actually called Patrick and talked to him you know? Not to like defend her but like let him know-“

“We’ve all been there with her?”

“I don’t even think she ever realized what was wrong with it.” He admitted after a beat, “Dad had her use her power so much she never realized that she was taking everyone’s choices away.”

“Am I bad sister that I hope this is a wakeup call?”

“I don’t think so.” He hummed, “If anything, Patrick told me about how he offered her a deal with the judge, has to go through therapy and everything to see her again. He says he understands, that Reginald messed us up and she’s not 100% to blame but he has to do what’s best for Claire.”

“Yeah.”

The phone went silent again before Klaus sighed heavily.

“One of us needs to call Pogo, let him know we’re coming.”

“I’ll do it, you organize getting here, give my love to Dave and Ben, and the tell Benni and the girls I miss them.”

“I’ll let them know you called.” He promised, “I love you too.” He told her before hanging up the phone.

Rubbing at his eyes and smearing his makeup, Klaus looked at Ben’s form.

“Guess we’re going back to the Academy.”

After a beat Ben asked, “How much you want to bet that even though you sent them a wedding invite they don’t know you’re married?”

“Please, I’m banking they still think I’m doing drugs.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to make this a story or series but here's something that's been floating around my head all day. There will be at least something about the wedding invites and them finding out about Dave/Klaus kids.


End file.
